Talk:Shatter Hex
Notes Why exactly are all the notes comparing this to Smite Hex? Last I checked, Smite Hex was under Monk's Smiting Prayers and this is under Mesmer's Domination Magic. :Last I checked, they did the exact same thing. --Fyren 16:37, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Specifically, they are both hex removals that deal AoE damage around the target ally. There are minor differences, such as range and recharge time, and amount of damage. Fyren, you want to continue the distraction blow discussion? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:52, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Ya has anyone else noticed how much this skill sucks? Or is that just me :) ~ ProblematicPlum 07:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Energy Cost Shouldnt they change it to 10 or even 5 for balance sake? Smite Hex Does the same thing Exchanging Damage( 20-36 but HOLY) for Range and 2 seconds of recharge plus and on a monk primary you get minor to moderate heal thanks to DF, Smiter's Boon. On a mesmer you get to Drain you energy and cast it faster? w/ such high cost one could consider using this w/ Auspicious Incantation but even then it would be too conditional.(i know this is ressurecting a old argument but from what i saw in history smite got buffed in range and recharge and this skill was left untouched) Ccruzp 22:17, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Heroes Has anyone else had trouble getting heroes to use this skill? Gwen absolutely refuses to use it, even when the entire party is hexed and it's the party's only hex removal skill. At first I thought it was just that she didn't want to waste it on a caster with no enemies around, but my derv was in the middle of a mob with a stack of hexes on and she still wouldn't use it. Heck, she wouldn't even save herself. 06:33, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Do you have her set to Guard or Attack? I am pretty sure they use hex removal just fine - Expel Hexes I can guarantee works, which I can tell from the sound. (I don't usually motitor my heroes' skill usage, though, so dunno for sure.) (T/ ) 07:29, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it could be very likely that they see this skill as purely offensive and wont use it if you don't have them set to attack. Durga Dido 01:37, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::They won't use if there are no foes near. --Alf's Hitman 03:30, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. Yeah, I keep my casters set on Guard, so that's probably why. I guess I ought to replace it with Inspired Hex, then. Now I just need to deal with the issue of Tahlk not wanting to use Mend Ailment... but that's probably a skillbar positioning issue. Thanks! Should we make a note of it on the page? 03:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::We don't usually list skill behavior for heroes unless it is really strange or unexpected, so I dunno. Tahlkora will use Mend Condition just fine; for Inspired Hex, I'd warn you that Gwen will use whatever hex she steals, even if it's like Deep Freeze or something. (T/ ) 03:39, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, this is weird. She was willing to use it just fine on my necro, who was nowheres near any of the enemies. So why won't she use it on my derv, who's almost always in melee? Both Gwens are using the same build and are both set to guard. 19:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Umm, a bit "late" perhaps, but is she in casting range of your derv? As a caster, she's likely to be back towards the back of your party. The derv may be too far forward. She'll "see" other casters before she'll see the derv. A guess, anyway.OBloodyHell 16:56, 12 January 2009 (UTC)